warriors: other worlds
by lassy10
Summary: Sol has come back to the lake, but this time he knows a secret that has been hidden away for hundreds of thousands of years, one that holds the power to make him the most powerful cat the universe has ever seen. the full desc is in the story


Chapie one

This is the full updated version of the first 3 chapters and this is also how long the new chapters will be. I hope this reads more fluently and goes into more detail so read and review! Also thank you Warrior Cat's Brother, and Lionstar369 for the nice reviews this is what is making me continue this story. And TheArchive thanks for the criticism I guess…

* * *

Full summery: Sol has come back to the lake, but this time he knows a secret that has been hidden away for hundreds of thousands of years, one that holds the power to make him the most powerful cat the universe has ever seen. But things are looking brighter, a new power has arisen, things will change, cats will die, and maybe at the end of it all I might be the only one left to remember it…

John was sleeping, which was rare because he was in cryosleep most of the time, but this time he was sleeping. And when he slept he always had dreams, most times nightmares of the covenant, some times of the civilian life he never knew, the dream of Sam 058 dying. But this one was different, he was small he had all his armor on but his helmet but he felt something odd around his rear. He looked behind him and saw… a tail. He was about to yell out some nasty words when he heard a twig snap, his Spartan training kicked in the world seemed to slow down and in the night he could see a blue cat with a air of authority around her. She stood 10 feet in front of him for what seemed like ages, and then she spoke. "Hello twoleg I am… Bluestar former leader of Thunderclan." John made a brisk salute by habit thinking that diplomacy was the best way to avoid a combat situation. "No need for the formalities I have a message for you, I need you to know that when you are called on don't hesitate" she said strangely fast as if in a hurry. "Now sleep, you will need it…" John felt his body get weaker and weaker then he collapsed "I will see you again soon…" his eyes grew heavier and he slowly went to sleep. He slept for the rest of the night.

1 week later

"Spartans" John said over the com. "grab your gear and get into your pods", he looked around the armory where his team was suiting up, Kelly, the fastest Spartan and most agile had a sPanKer anti-tank launcher, Fred, the knife wielding CQB master chose a Ma5b assault rifle, Will the well rounded Spartan also had a AR, Linda, the quiet stealthy sniper had a SSR41 Anti-material sniper rifle, and john, the master chief had chose a Ma5C compact assault rifle with 35 shredder rounds of pure kick-a** in each clip. As soon as all of blue team was ready he debriefed his team "all right as you all know has found a trace of the same radiation readings as the crystal from the museum on that planet, it is coming from a jungle somewhere in the northern hemisphere, and she thinks that it might be a good idea to grab whatever is causing it before the covenant do." "We will sweep in and clear the drop zone, then locate the area of interest" "once found, the doctor will come down planet- side and do what she does best". "Any questions?" Fred raised his hand "sir are we bringing anyone else, or are we going in solo?" "we are going in with a dozen or so ODST's that will be guarding the entrance, we however are going to be inserted into a underground facility by HEV's, the entrance is a 2 mile deep tunnel going straight down, your HEV's are the new models allowing you to take manual control if necessary, but if you hit the wall you will have to eject from the pod and hope to god your suit takes most of the damage". waiting for a moment for the danger of the drop to sink in, he looked around the room for one last time then pointed to the pods.

John walked to his pod placed his weapons in the holders and got in, the 1 ton latch closed with a hiss, "ready Spartans?" He saw that all of blue team had winked their green lights then he instated the drop command into the on-bored computer. After typing in the mission code he started the drop over his comm "Green light! Green light for drop!"

* * *

John's pod lurched as it descended from the ship, Pillar Over Fire, he could see 30 or so other pods freefalling down into the atmosphere with him. "Landing ETA 3 minutes" the ships AI stated thru the comm. The pod lurched again as he exited the atmosphere "hitting the drop zone in 5…4…3…2…1…!"

He saw the hole it was a 100 yards wide, big, but not when going 900 miles per hour. "chutes deploy!" his chute deployed but he saw one of the ODST pods fly past the group, and hit the side of the shaft sending sparks and dust everywhere as it tumbled down into the shaft.

POV CHANGE!

S*** s*** s***! PFC Elise -Enter spiffy last name here- sat in her pod waiting for the end she had tried everything and the chute would not deploy! She was done for, when your pods chute did not deploy it was called "digging your own grave" and she knew any monument she would be doing just that. But instead of just dying she decided to try and at least do proper landing precautions she put her head between her legs put her arms around her head and waited for the black.

/////////////////jay feather's POV//////////////////

Jayfeather looked around; he was dreaming, he could tell because he could see. Suddenly his head hurt and he felt like he was falling, he slowly dropped to a crouching position, he stood their for a few moments but suddenly felt a strong wave of pressure and heat then blacked out.

Jayfeather could feel pain, LOTS of pain, at least in his head, in fact he could not feel the rest of his body at all, it was like drifting in a void. Then he felt his chest slightly, something soft was laying on his chest some of it felt like fur but some had no texture he sat their contemplating this when he heard a voice, it grew louder and louder than her finely heard it "hay kitty looks like you finely decided to wake up!"

"whoa hello?" he tried to open his eyes but he found that he could not move them "I'm here but you look pretty banged up". "I do?" he heard a slight amused noise come from the direction of the voice. "Yep spine break, concussion, and some other stuff, heck I'm a medic not a vet, speaking of vets what are you?" what am I? This was getting weird. "Well I can see you some sort of cat but that's only in story's not real life, but then again I have seen some weird stuff" "you're not a cat?" "Cat? No I'm a human grown and bred" human? "what's a human?" "You know two legs ,no fur ,tall, like's to kill thing's" one thing popped into his mind, TWOLEGS! He was talking to a twoleg!

I don't own bungie of Harper Collins but I do own some of the plot


End file.
